The invention relates generally to imaging devices and, more particularly, to the electrical and thermal conduction in portable digital x-ray detectors.
Portable imaging devices, such as portable x-ray detectors, often contain multiple electrical components, such as circuit boards, that require sufficient grounding to prevent electronic noise in images produced by the detector. Further, some electrical components may be sensitive to the heat generated during operation of the detector. Typically, the portable imaging devices include metal support structures to support the electrical components and provide conductive paths to provide grounding and thermal energy transfer. For example, these metal support structures may be constructed from multiple pieces of magnesium. Although the metal support structures provide good electrical and thermal conduction, these structures are generally very heavy and add undesired weight to the portable imaging device.